The Tree
by Senju Sora
Summary: Seorang pria kehilangan kekasihnya, tetapi tiba beberapa hari kemudian ia menemukan seseorang yang lebih istimewa. Siapakah seseorang yang dimaksud? Ayo Ikuti Terus Ceritanya. Au/Typo/alur berantakan. Sorry!


**Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Tree**

Tepat di sudut lapangan, terdapat pohon besar tinggi berdahan panjang.

Saat ini sedang musim gugur, lapangan yang tertutupi ilalang sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu.

Sedangkan di sudut tempat pohon besar tinggi berdahan panjang itu, hanya tertinggal daun yang masih muda saja.

Yang lain berserakan dimana-mana, ada juga daun yang beterbangan.

Pada suatu hari, di sebuah desa yang tersembunyi, yaitu desa Konoha gakure no sato. Terlihat dari kejauhan ada warung ramen, yaitu Ichiraku Ramen.

Di dalam, tampak pemuda pirang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Ia sedang memakan mie ramen bersama sahabatnya Uchiha Sasuke di warung tersebut.

Dia memakan mie ramen sudah hampir lima mangkuk, karena dia sangat menyukai mie ramen itu.

 _"Mmm..._

Dia bergumam sambil mengunyah makanannya itu. Sampai sahabatnya yang berada di samping, merasa terganggu.

 _"Mmm..."_

Naruto terus bergumam, sampai makanannya itu habis. Semakin lama, semakin kesal sang sahabat yang berada di sampingnya itu.

 _"Hehh... Berisik kau!"_ Ucap sang sahabat yang merasa kesal. _"Suka suka aku lah!"_ Naruto membantah perkataan sang sahabat sambil melirik kepadanya.

Sasuke sangat kesal, dia meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di warung ramen itu. _"Pak, nanti uangnya dari anak itu"_ Sambil menunjuk Naruto, Sasuke langsung saja pergi. _"Heyy... Sasuke kau mau kemana"_ Naruto berteriak, tapi Sasuke menghiraukan teriakkan Naruto.

 _"Heyy... Naruto, kau mau kemana(?) Bayar dulu! Kau membayar sembilan mangkuk"_

Pemilik itu berbicara sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Naruto. _"Aku cuma makan tujuh mangkuk"_ Sahut Naruto.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya _"Aku cuma makan tujuh mangkuk, kenapa aku harus membayar sembilan mangkuk?"_ Naruto memberi tau yang kedua kalinya kepada pemilik warung ramen tersebut. _"Karena, orang yang tadi pergi, memintaku untuk menagih uangnya dari mu!"_ Sahut pemilik warung. _"Ohh...! Apa? Sasukeee...!"_ Teriakan Naruto terdengar sampai ke hutan, burung burung beterbangan karena kaget mendengar jeritan Naruto.

 **Skip time : -Malam Hari-**

Di malam hari, tepat di sudut lapangan. Naruto bersandar pada batang pohon besar nan tinggi. Dia merenungkan tentang kekasihnya yang dulu, saat mereka berpandangan pertama kalinya di bawah pohon itu.

 _"Sakura, kau pergi entah kemana hiks.. aku merindukanmu disini, sudah dua tahun kau pergi tanpa alasan hiks_

 _"Disini di malam hari, aku selalu menunggumu hiks.. kapan kau akan pulang hiks.. Sakura!"_

Naruto menahan air mata agar tidak keluar, tapi tidak bisa ditahan tanpa adanya Sakura.

 **Naruto Hallucinations**

 _"Naruto-kun"_

Naruto terdiam dan membatin _'Sepertinya aku kenal suara itu...' ,_ _"Ahh..."_ Naruto kaget, dia hanya terdiam dan terpaku melihat orang yang sedang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. _"Sakura-chan?"_ Naruto bangun dari duduknya, lalu ia langsung memeluk Sakura. Saat Naruto ingin memeluk Sakura, Sakura menghilang.

 **Naruto Hallucinations End**

 _"Hiks... seandainya kau ada disini disampingku, aku pasti tidak hiks... akan menangis"_

Naruto berharap sambil menegakkan kepalanya ke langit yang penuh bintang.

Flashback

 **2 years** **ago..**

Naruto berjalan santai di lapangan, lapangan adalah tempat kesukaan Naruto dimana dia bisa melampiaskan isi hatinya, seperti marah, menangis, sedih, gembira, dan dia juga bisa bermainsendiri.

Dia menghampiri pohon yang ada di sudut lapangan, udara segar dan sejuk, rumput hijau yang membuat Naruto mengantuk. Naruto merebahkan badannya ke rerumputan hijau di bawah pohon yang rindang.

 _"Sebaiknya aku tidur sebentar"_ Naruto memejamkan matanya. Tidak lama kemudian, ada seorang perempuan membawa keranjang berisi bunga sakura.

 _"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"_ Ucap perempuan berambut merah jambu dengan memakai baju merah dan membawa keranjang berisi bunga.

Naruto terbangun dan kaget, karena dia (perempuan) mengetahui tempat yang tidak pernah dia kasih tau pada siapapun.

 _"Ahh... Kenapa kau bisa tau tempat ini, padahal aku tidak memberi tau siapapun, termasuk sahabatku juga"_ , tanya Naruto agak ketakutan. _"Tenang aku bukan hantu, jadi jangan takut!",_ ucapan perempuan itu sangat manis, sampai membuat Naruto tenang.

 _"Tapi, bagaimana kau tau tempat ini?"_ , tanya Naruto kedua kalinya _"Setiap hari aku selalu mengambil bunga di dekat hutan itu",_ sambil menunjuk pada kebun yang penuh bunga di dekat hutan.

Naruto tersenyum pada perempuan itu. Perempuan itupun membalas dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

 _"Ehh... Ngomong ngomong, namamu siapa?"_ Tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk garuk kepala. _"Oh, perkenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno"_ Perempuan itu mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman. _"Aku Uzumaki Naruto"_ , ucap Naruto sambil bersalaman dan tersenyum.

Semenjak hari itu mereka selalu bersama, susah senang mereka lewati bersama dan hari itu juga mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Tapi..., pada suatu hari...

 **Ichiraku-Ramen**

"Naruto-kun!"

"Ahh... Sakura-chan?", "Ada apa kau ke sini? Apakah kau mau makan? Ini aku pesankan", Naruto berbicara sambil menghabiskan makanannya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Tapi aku ke sini hanya ingin bilang sesuatu! Tapi sebelumnya, ayo ikut aku! ", ucap Sakura sambil menarik Naruto. "Kau mau membawaku kemana, Sakura-chan?", Naruto berteriak sedang.

 **-Di Bawah Pohon-**

"Ini kan pohon saat kita bertemu. Kenapa kau membawaku kesini, Sakura-chan?", Naruto heran dan penasaran.

Sakura hanya terdiam dan menangis. Air mata Sakura menetes satu per-satu. "Sakura-chan! Mengapa kau menangis? Ada apa? Ayo katakan!" sambil memaksa mengatakan apa yang terjadi, Naruto juga tiba menangis.

"Maafkan aku. Aku akan pergi dari desa ini, jaga dirimu! Naruto-kun!" Sakura menangis lalu berbalik arah.

"Tapi...-" ucap Naruto. Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di pohon itu. "Sakura-chan!!!" teriak Naruto.

Flashback off

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks" saat Naruto sedang sedih, tiba... "Hey, kenapa kau menangis?" terdengar suara perempuan di belakang Naruto. Naruto langsung berbalik arah.

 ** _Bersambung..._**

Maaf jika ceritanya agak ngawur, wajar masih newbie. Jadi Reader-san dan Senpai bisa memakluminya.

 ** _\--_**

Saya, Hilmi Hilyatuzzakiya

Sekian dari saya Terima Kasih

Sampai Ketemu Lagi!

 **Salam#AnimeLovers**


End file.
